YYH Petals of love 2:Parenthood
by psyenceXX
Summary: Kurama's son is four years old now. What will happen when Hiei refuses to come to his birthday party,and what caused it? Yoko Kurama is back,finding out his wife was expecting another baby. KuramaXOC
1. Chapter 1

It kinda sucks,but I like one part of it so I just had to post it. Please review and let me know what you think about it ;)

* * *

I watched as his chest rised up and down,feeling his warm breath against my chest as I held him in my arms. I noticed his red hair was starting to curl slightly on the edges,just like his father's. I gently caressed his cheek,careful no to wake him up after all the trouble I went through when having to put him to sleep to prevent the car seats being covered in vomit. His tiny hands were gripping the fabric of my dress,tightening the grip whenever the car bounced a little. I looked at the agnelic face in my arms,realising Keiko was right when saying Sasuke resembled Kurama a lot,and suddenly realising the true meaning of my mother's words-_motherhood is a blessing._

It's been four years since Kurama and I were driving on this same road,in fear of early labor contractions. I smiled at the memory of a very nervous Kurama trying to focus on the road while asking me whether I was okay every two minutes. And now Yusuke,Keiko,Kurama and I were going to Genkai's temple to celebrate our children's fourth was five months pregnant with another baby girl,while Kurama and I were still busy explaining to Sasuke where babies come from. Yes,we both did our best...but being shy,it took us a while before we let Kurama's mother take care of it for ,we were planning another baby soon.

I looked at the review mirror,where a pair of beautiful green eyes were gazing at me.

„Is he feeling better?" Kurama asked.

„Yeah...he's asleep,don't worry." I smiled.

„We'll be at the temple soon." Kurama said with a smile,before his eyes focused on the road again.

I leaned my head against the head rest,closing my eyes as warm sun rays were piercing through the window and warming my face. Slowly,I felt my body going numb and my mind clearing...as if I were falling into the void,where I'd loose myself in the land of dreams.

All at once,I felt a warm hand caressing my cheek. A few moments later,somebody's warm lips were pressing light kisses on the left side of my neck...before I felt them on my own lips. I put my right arm in his hair,playing with it as his tongue was playfully teasing mine.

„Be patient until tonight..." I whispered while slowly opening my eyes,finding a pair of lustful eyes before me.

„Of course." He smiled,removing a few strands of hair from my forehead and placing a kiss on it.

Yusuke and Keiko parked a few meters from us,and it seemed that Sayako had fell asleep too. Kurama and Yusuke carried the bags while Keiko and I climbed the stairs with our children sleeping in our arms.

Geinkai was as lively as always,welcoming us with lunch and news from the spirit world. After taking Sasuke and Sayako to the bedroom,we gathered around the table in the dining room...just like we used to do after Yusuke and the others would solve another mission,coming back home from the Makai to their girlfriends and children.

My life hadn't changed much since those days though. It had been only four years since that,after all. I was still hanging out with all my friends,and I was still yelling at Yusuke and Kurama whenever they had the idea of participating at another Dark Tournament in the Makai even though both them and I would go in the end. The only difference were...my newly discovered powers. I had spent a month training with Genkai the summer before,and had been training with Kurama ever ,with the powers came the will of fighting in the Makai,defending the spirit world asmy brother was doing as a spirit detective. However,I was well aware of the fact Sasuke comes first,and that my adventures will have to be put on hold for a while.

_Okay Joan of Arc,time to check on your prince-_I thought to myself as I got up from the table.

„I better go check on our little fox over there..." I said to Kurama before he nodded in response,smiling.

„Of course sweetie." Genkai said with a smile.

„Tell me Kurama,has she had any time for training these days?" she continued when she was sure I was in another room and couldn't hear her.

„Yes Genkai,we have been training every day since last summer."

„Continue." Genkai said after lighting a cigarete and inhaling the smoke.

„Being the daughter of Raisen,she has great potential. Yusuke and Hiei have been of help 's became a lot stronger since she trained with you,believe me."

„Of course she has,she's my twin sister!" Yusuke was yelling proudly,sitting across from Kurama.

„Interesting indeed."

Meanwhile,I had checked on my son and Sayako so I sat on the porch for a moment. I remembered the night Sasuke was born. I had been sitting on this same porch that evening,caressing my belly and imagining our son being held by his father. I knew it from the start that Kurama will be a good father,and I couldn't wait to see him playing with Sasuke... to see our son's tiny hands clinging onto his finger,welcoming all the love Kurama had inside of his heart.

I inhaled deeply,my nostrils filling with the scent of salt coming from the sea. My body relaxed as a light breeze was caressing my hair,gently piercing through my dress and dancing on my skin. Then I suddenly felt gentle hands on my shoulders,each sliding onto one side of my waist as Kurama's head rested on my left shoulder.

„Are you tired,Tayuka?" He spoke with a soft voice.

I felt his lips on my neck,kissing every corner and every piece of my skin. I fought the urge to turn around and melt in his embrace.

„No,I am alright. Just sat here to catch some fresh air."

Kurama pressed a light kiss on my earlobe before sitting next to me.

„It really is beautiful here..."

I put my head on his shoulder,the long strads of red hair tickling my cheek as I closed my eyes for a moment. I remembered my father saying time flies fast in the mountains,and I'd realise he was right every time we'd visit Genkai in the temple.

A few hours later,everything was ready for the birthday party. Kurama and Yusuke had hung the decorations on the ceiling while Keiko and I were in the room with the kids. I was looking for Sasuke's scarf that ment to be the special touch to his birthday outfit,but I just couln't find it. The scarf was black with the print of the head of a white fox in it's right corner,a gift from Hiei. I know,most people think Hiei doesn't even know what the word gift means but the thruth is,he might be a ruthless fighter...but he wasn't emotionless,and the more he stayed with us the more he started showing his emotions. Even though Sasuke and Hiei grew pretty close,his pride wasn't alowing him to be sincere when asked about it.

„You expect me to come to that brat's birthday party? Forget it,I am not going to be part of that human celebrating crap." He frowned before jumping out of the window,leaving Kurama and myself speachless.

_That shrimp,refusing to come to Sasuke's birthday party...-_I thought to myself while remembering Hiei's words.

Finally,I found the scarf I had been looking for and put it around Sasuke's neck. I'd rather burned it because of Hiei's attitude,but Sasuke refused going to the party without it...but perhaps the thing preventing me from destroying it was the fact that I knew Hiei didn't really mean what he had said that day.

„Is everyone ready here?" I heard Kurama's voice as he entered the room.

„Daddy!" he called him as he jumped in his embrace.

„What do you thing,am I looking good?" He said,pointing at the scarf with his tiny fingers.

„Ofcourse,the cutest child on earth." Kurama said after a laugh,kissing Sasuke's forehead.

I watched as Kurama was fixing his scarf,his kind green eyes sparkling with love as he was looking at his son's face and was listening to his words. They were so much alike,both of them having blood-red hair and a pair of beautiful green eyes...and everytime I'd look into them,I'd see a piece of Kurama's soul in that sea of green. They were my family,my most precious thing on the entire world.

„Tayuka?" Kurama's voice brought me back to reality,like a hand reaching out to me in complete darkness.

„Hm?" I replied as I caught Keiko taking the children to the dining room with the corner of my eye.

„Spacing out again?" He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his embrace,holding me tight and caressing my head with his right hand.

„It's nothing.I just can't believe I've came from stalking you in highschool to celebrating our child's fourth birthday." I pressed my face into the crook of his neck,feeling the scent of his perfume.

„I hope you are happy with the result because you'll never get rid of me now,you know?" Kurama laughed,pressing me closer to himself.

„Good,because I wasn't even planning to."Kurama looked into my eyes,smiling.

He cradled my face in his hands and gently pressed his lips onto mines. I slowly deepened the kiss and let him slip his tongue into my mouth,his hand sliding down my back. I could feel his strong body against mine as his breath was coming and going with mine,my hand slowly sliding down his chest and pressing on his nipple through his shirt. Kurama's silent moan muffled against my mouth as I started rubbing on the bud and his hand slid under my shirt.

We suddenly heard the sliding door open behind us.

„Wooow guys! Slow down a bit,would ya?" We heard Yusuke shout in surprisement as he closed the door behind him.

We broke our kiss and parted,turning around. Yusuke's guffaws were echoing in the large room,causing me to blush.

„I just came to tell you everyone's waiting for you,but I see you had more important buisness to take care of!" Yusuke barely spoke through laughter.

„Urameshi! Get the hell out of here,we'll be right thre!" I yelled crossly.

„Whatever you say sis!" Yusuke stepped out and closed the door after him,but I could still hear him laughing on his way to the dining room.

Kurama tried to surpress his giggling,but we both ended up in loud laughing.

„Let's go...before Sasuke decides to throw the cake at us for being late. " I said after we calmed down.

„I am affraid you're right...parents can't be late for their child's birthday party."


	2. Chapter 2

The decorations and the laughter of Sayako and Sasuke revived the room,making it a perfect place to celebrate a birthday. Sayako was a day younger than Sasuke,but the little girl insisted on celebrating with her cousin.

We gathered around the presents in the living room,singing happy birthday while those keen eyes were looking at us with love. A few moments after we finished singing,Genkai entered the room with a big birthday cake she'd made for this occasion. I know,noone expected Genkai to be a good cook,but she was actually a pretty good cook when she'd decide to actually cook something.

The children were blowing out the candles while Yusuke was jumping around and taking pictures...a hillarious sight I must say.

„Daddy,look what I got from aunt Tayuka and uncle Kurama!"

„What a lovely outfit you've got there,Sayako!" Yusuke took her in his arms and sat her on his lap.

„What about you,Sasuke? Do you like the present?" Keiko asked,smiling.

„It's great! Thank you aunt Keiko!" Sasuke was smiling happily while admiring his brand new robot.

„Now,how about a walk along the beach?" Yusuke proposed.

„Yeah,let's go!" Sayako and Sasuke yelled at the same time.

I was waiting for Kurama to get changed while changing Sasuke into denim shorts,since the evening was hot and sultry.

Genkai opened the big sliding door leading to the main veranda,as if she was reading my mind. Turning my head back to Sasuke,I noticed he was holding the scarf Hiei gave him. The sparkle in his beautiful eyes was gone and they filled with tears instead. I pulled him into my embrace,but said nothing.

„Mum,uncle Hiei didn't come to my birthday party..." he spoke in disappointment while gripping my shirts with his tiny hands as if he was trying to find consolation in me.

„Sweetheart,I am sure he wanted to come but something important came up in the last minute." I said while running my hand through his red hair.

_Damn you,Hiei! I'll never forgive you for this one!_-I wished he could read my mind in that moment,wherever he was.

I looked through the door,my eyes focusing onto the orange summer sky. There was indeed something calming about this place. The fresh air and the sound of the waves hitting against rocks...they could calm even the most tormented soul,and I hoped it would work for my son too.

Suddenly,something dark fell of a the big oak tree in the garden. Sasuke pressed against my chest,shaking with fear.

_That shrimp,I knew he'd come...-_I smiled when realising there was only one person who could fall off an oak tree and still look as badass as always.

Hiei suddenly emerged from the bushes beneath the tree and walked towards us. Sasuke called out to him and jumped into his embrace,Hiei making the usual indifferent face as he welcomed him in his arms.

„I knew you'd come!" Sasuke was smiling happily.

„Don't make yourself weird ideas,kid. I came because I was forced to,by your mother." He frowned.

„Sure,I just don't remember when was it that I forced you onto coming?" I laughed.

I noticed Hiei blushing,and realised this was the first time I had seen him being embarrassed.

„What's important is that you came." Sasuke hugged him.

„Hiei,what a lovely surprise." Kurama spoke as he stepped out on the veranda.

Completly ignoring the sarcastic answer Hiei was about to shout out,I couldn't take my eyes off Kurama. His face was hit with the weak light of the remaining sun rays,his sparkling eyes half closed because of it. He was wearing a green shirt that was half unbuttoned,showing his silky skin in a way that made me wonder whether he was trying to kill me or just following the fashion. The tight blue jeans he wore were revealing the perfect shape of his muscular legs,reminding me why I advised him to buy them.

In the end,Sasuke managed to persuade,or should I say blackmail,Hiei to come for a walk on the shore with us.

The sun was slowly sinking beneath the horizon and a pleasent breeze started blowing form the sea,cooling the air a bit. The sea was unusually calm that evening,without any traces of waves or bad weather coming. I wrapped my arms around Kurama's,enjoying the warmth of his body as I watched Sayako and Sasuke running ahead of us.

„Daddy,my legs hurt..." Sayako's pleading eyes were focused onto Yusuke as she wrapped her arms around his leg.

„All right sweetie,everyone knows daddy rocks at piggy riding!" Yusuke grinned and lifted Sayako on his back.

„Sure,that's why you let me fall last time..." Keiko whispered,happy Yusuke didn't hear it.

Sasuke walked by their side for a while,before he suddenly turned around and started running towards us.

„Uncle Hiei,could you give me a piggyback? ride" He asked while tugging on his pants.

„Do I seem like I could?" He frowned angrily.

„Come here Sasuke,I can." Kurama smiled before Sasuke jumped on his back.

_Damn Hiei,he just has to act like a jerk the whole time!-_I thought to myself while frowning to Hiei.

Kurama and Yusuke were racing to the beach,with Sayako and Sasuke cheering. I was happy to see Yusuke had tripped on a rock and that Kurama won,even though I knew it wasn't the right thing to do...he was my brother,after all. But Kurama was still...my boyfriend.

Yusuke and Keko got married two years ago,and Kurama and I still hadn't talked about it. To me marriage seemed as a natural thing once you have a child,and I was starting to think Kurama wasn't really thinking the same as I was.

The Sun had now completely sinked beneath the horizon,the sky being covered with the sparkling night blanket. The light breeze stopped blowing,bringing back the sultry air. We were sitting on the sandy beach and listening to the waves,letting the sound bring the feeling of calmness into our hearts and bodies.

Sayako and Sasuke were half asleep,curled up against each other on the warm sand. I watched as they slept,unaware of our talking around them. I suddenly remembered how Yusuke,Keiko and I used to go on picnics with our mothers when we were little. They'd take us on a picnic in the hills for a whole day. We'd go with the train at five am and come back at nine pm with the evning train.

_ We used to sleep like that too...-_my thoughts flew back to the childhood as I watched them with a smile.

I leaned my head against Kurama's shoulder,closing my eyes and letting my heart enjoy in those memories. In the meanwhile,Yusuke and Keiko were being really suspicious with whispering something. But Kurama and I were concentrated on each other so much we didn't even notice Yusuke's „evil laugh" a few meters form us.

„Tayuka,I am starting to feel sleepy too. Why don't you let me go back at the house with the children?" Keiko proposed before faking a yawn.

„Yeah,I'll go with Keiko. You guys stay here and have fun!" Yusuke grinned.

„Sure,thank you guys. Keiko,don't forget to put another blanket over Sasuke!"

„Don't worry,don't worry...you guys just have fun." Keiko waved to us before heading to the house with Yusuke.

I looked at Kurama,his beautiful eyes returning the look.

„You know this was Yusuke's idea,right?" I was trying to surpress a laugh.

„Yes,I heard him before."

Right,sometimes I' d just forget foxes have a good gently pushed me on the sand and lay on top of me,looking straight into my eyes.

„And I must admit he had a great idea of leaving us alone here."

I smiled,sharing his opinion.

We stayed like that for a moment,looking at each other's eyes as if we were trying to read each other's mind and find out what the other was thinking about in that moment.

I realised he was gorgeous under the moonlight,his hair shining under it as it was faling down onto me like a waterfall of blood. I watched as his expression changed,as if he was in pain. I knew I've seen that happen before,but I didn't want to even think of breathing sped up,the green in his eyes turning golden. I watched as his beautiful red hair changed into silver,almost glowing under the moonlight.

„K-Kurama...?"

He was looking at me in surprisement and anxiety,before his lips curled into a perfect smile. He pressed a kiss on my forehead,his big arms holding me close to him.

„Tayuka...do you know what this means?" he asked,smiling.

I was trying to understand the meaning of him turning into his demon form all of a sudden,but all the rational answers had just vanished from my mind.

„We're going to have another baby!"

I looked into his eyes,surprised. The thought of having another baby with Kurama was making my heart pound like crazy.

„A-another baby?"

Kurama nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei was annoyed by Sasuke's snoring and was wondering why did he had to be the one Keiko asked to look after him untill Kurama and I were back. He was sitting with his back against the wall,his hands crossed on his chest as he watched the boy sleeping. He had always wondered why Sasuke liked him so much when he could sometimes be so evil towards him,but never found the answer. There was just something so sweet about this child that he wanted to protect from everything and everyone.

Sometimes he even wondered why I chose Kurama over him,why I never realised he wanted to be more than just my best friend. He shook his head,thinking I'd probably never be happy with him as I was with Kurama.

_He is gentle and determined as his mother,yet strong and thoughtful as his father._ –he smiled,realising his bond with this child was deeper than he thought.

The sultriness in the air was making it harder to breathe. I was breathing deeply ,trying to breath in as much as possible while Kurama was kissing one side of my neck,his tongue leaving shiny wet marks on my skin. I instinctively put my hands on his back,tangling my fingers in his silky silver hair as his hands were pressing me harder against his body was shivering with pleasure under his touches as my hands slowly slid down his back,gently tugging on the silver tail. I could feel his lips curling into a smile against mines,realising his tail had always been interesting to me. Kurama pulled himself up a bit,pressing our lower bodies together.

I could feel his warm breath against my fragile skin before he looked at me,those golden eyes gazing at my face as if I would disappear if he blinked.

„Hold on to me,and never let me go..." he whispered before pressing another deep kiss on my lips.

I don't think I'll ever forget that night on the beach,where I surrendered my heart to the gorgeous demon once again. My heart and soul decided he was the one the moment I first met him...and I promised myself I'll never love anyone else but him my whole life.

That same month,Kurama and I finally got married. It was a nice wedding organised my Keiko,with a lot of guests even though I had told her to reduce the number of the guests the more possible. And eight months later,I gave birth to another baby boy Kurama and I named Daisuke. He was similar to Kurama in many ways-his hair was red just like Kurama's and his face resembled Kurama's...but his eyes had a beautiful golden color,the color that adorned only his and Yoko Kurama's eyes.


End file.
